Divertidos Romances
by karingCherry
Summary: ES EL MISMO FIC QUE ANTES SOLO QUE CREO QUE SE BORRÓ Y SE MME OLVIDÓ EL SUMARRY, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES VA:
1. Default Chapter

DIVERTIDOS ROMANCES HpPy2b

CAPÍTULO 1

CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

hablar-

"pensar"

gritando-

.,-.,cambio de escenario-.,-.,

¨¨¨¨al rato¨¨¨¨

&/&/&mientras tanto&/&/&/&&/

Sakura: pelo castaño hasta los hombros, ojos de color esmeralda y una gran sonrisa

Tomoyo: pelo ondulado que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda de color negro, le gusta hacer parejas

Meiling: pelo negro largo en dos moños, hace parejas y un poco secretiva

Syaoran: pelo castaño, ojos color ámbar y un poco testarudo a veces

Eriol: pelo color azul oscuro igual que los ojos, amable y también le gusta hacer parejas

Harry: pelo negro, amigable y medio atarantado

Hermione: pelo café ondulado por la mitad de la espalda, inteligente y audaz

Ron: pelo café un poco claro, amigable, buen amigo y también medio atarantado

Tomoeda, un lugar tranquilo y hoy era una mañana perfecta para disfrutarla al máximo, tal y como lo estaban haciendo Sakura y compañía en el parque de diversiones que se estaba inaugurando hoy, se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. Gritos por todo el lugar…

esto está de lo mejor- uy uy uy, allá all�, vamos allá- decía una muy animada sakura que no paraba de arrastrar a todos a todos los juegos.

bueno ya tranquilízate, pareces chiquita de primer grado!- decía tomoyo entre risas con la aprobación de syaoran y eriol

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cuando llegaron a la atracción, tomoyo se sentó a la par de eriol y obviamente, sakura a la par de syaoran..era un atracción de miedo y como es lógico, sakura se la pasó pegando gritos y dejando al pobre de syaoran casi sordo…

dios, si tenías miedo no te hubieras montado, casi quedo sordo- decía el joven frotándose los oídos

lo siento- decía ella avergonzada

&/&&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Detrás de ellos venían cuatro personas…

ya decía yo que esos gritos me eran familiares-

todos se voltearon y tenían la boca abierta al ver quién era

MEILING!- decían todo sorprendidos

ok tranquilos, yo se que me quieren mucho pero no es para tanto, jijijijiji-meiling estaba feliz de verlos

que nos cuenta? Como le ha ido? Que tal?-preguntaban todos

antes que nada, conozcan a harry, hermione y ron, mis nuevos amigos que vienen directo desde londres y ya nos matriculamos, todos vamos a estudiar en el mismo cole!- informaba ella casi sin aliento

mucho gusto, soy sakura y esta es mi mejor amiga tomoyo, el joven amable de cabello oscuro es eriol y este amargado por aquí es syaoran-decía sakura presentando a uno por uno

no tendría esta cara si no fuera por tus gritos, es que ustedes no la conocen-decía syaoran señalando a sakura

sí seguro, y tú la conoces muy bien primito…- meiling con cara de malicia

bueno ya, mejor disfrutemos del parque!-interrumpió sakura

Y con esto se fueron a las demás atracciones y todo el día pasaron hablando de los nuevos visitantes y riendo hasta que cerraron el parque…

ya sé, tengo una idea para conocernos todos mejor, jale a dormir a mi casa, les aseguro que les va a gustar, que me dicen?-tomoyo

claro-dijeron todos

pero nosotros no sabemos como llegar a tu casa y no se si nos van a dejar ir porque como somos nuevos y toda la cosa…-decían medio deprimidos harry, hermione y ron

no se preocupen, yo los convenzo y los llevo a la casa de daidouji-meiling se ofreció

ok-dijeron los 3 al unísono

Todos se fueron a sus casas y recogieron sus cosas y como a las 7 de la noche ya todos estaban camino a la casa de tomoyo

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

que prefieren? Scary movie, jason, halloween o shrek?

jason- dijeron todos menos sakura que prefirió quedarse callada

No habían pasado ni media hora de la película y ya sakura parecía quedarse sin voz de los gritos…

prefiero ir a la cocina por algo de comer-y con eso sakura salió soplada por la puerta sin escuchar a nadie

hagamos lago más divertido, vengan-dijo tomoyo

&/&/&&&&/&/&/&/&/&

"papas fritas, papas fritas, donde están?" sakura buscaba y buscaba cuando de repente escuchó unos ruidos raros cerca y se fue corriendo arriba para estar con los demás

oye sakura, no quieres pegarle un grito a harry y a syaoran para que suban con la comida, tengo hambre-

yo no vi a ninguno de los dos-sakura creyó que seguro los ruidos fueron culpa de ellos

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

y a esos dos que les pasó?-tomoyo parecía preocupada

seguro se perdieron o algo así, a como es harry- hermione

entonces pidamos comida, que tal…pollo- pregunto meiling

y pollo- dijo ron

vamos todos a llamar para ver que quiere cada uno, voy a poner la película en pausa-y así todos bajaron

sakura, marca el 2345-96857 por favor-pidió meiling

Al levantar el teléfono se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que el teléfono estaba muerto –ehhhh, esteee, el teléfono parece muerto-decía ella nerviosa

eso parece, voy a checar la línea- y así tomoyo y hermione se fueron

Quedando solo meiling, ron, sakura y eriol, se pusieron a conversar viendo que no había nada más que hacer

bueno, sakura, a ver¿Por qué tratas siempre de molestar a syaoran?-meiling

pareciera ocmo si te gustara…-terminó eriol

nada que ver, no inventen, lo que pasa es que me divierte molestarlo a ver si algún día se le quita esa cara de amargado que siempre se anda- explico sakura aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era cierto, que era porque a ella le gustaba mucho…y obviamente no lo iba a admitir…

bueno, dime ron, que te hemos parecido todos?-pregunto eriol

me parecen muy amables, ojalá todos en el cole sean iguales a ustedes, y me encanta el lugar…-explicaba ron cuando de pronto se fue la luz

AAAAAHHHHHHHH-sakura obviamente

tranquila, seguro es solo un pequeño problema, vamos a buscar a los demás-dijo ron que de pronto se tropezó con algo o mejor dicho alguien

lo siento ,quien quiera que sea-dijo una voz

harry?-ron

ah, oigan lo siento, pero es que tenía ganas de ir al baño y syaoran me llevó y después él se fue por la comida y cuando se fue la luz ya lo perdí y no lo vi más-dijo harry

ok, esto ya me está pareciendo muy raro, encontremos a los demás lo que se dice ya-sakura nerviosa

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- vino un grito de arriba de las escaleras

que demonios fue eso?-sakura ya a punto del colapso

vamos arriba a averiguarlo- dijo meiling

Iban subiendo las escaleras y sakura era la última en la fila, ya una vez arriba, todos se separaron y sakura se quedó hecha piedra en donde estaba y se iba a apoyar en una puerta cuando esta se abrió revelando a una persona. Y por instintos, Sakura pegó un gritó e hizo a la persona lanzada por las escaleras. Por desgracia, nadie la había escuchado. Ella bajó y se quedó viendo a la figura en el piso solo para darse cuenta de que la persona no era otro que…

�¡syaoran, oh por dios oh por dios-decía sakura sin parar y al ver que él no reaccionaba se aterró y empezó a llorar

syaoran, no sabes cuanto lo siento, es que yo tenía mucho miedo y cuando apareciste no te vi y te empuje, fueron mis instintos ¿entiendes? Por supuesto que no, en serio que no sabes cuanto lo siento, no era mi intención y yo se que a veces te trato muy mal y todo pero es que ni yo se porque lo hago, por favor perdóname, te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase nada malo, por favor reacciona, oh dios, si por lo menos pudieras escucharme aunque sea-decía ella sin parar y sollozando

por supuesto que escuché todo- fue lo que murmuró syaoran suavemente

Las luces se prendieron y…

fue todo una broma, aunque no pensé que me fuera a doler…-syaoran estaba un poco adolorido

hubieras visto tu cara-meiling

no tenía precio-ron

fue de lo mejor-harry

estabas tan asustada-hermione

estabas tan pálida que parecías muerta-eriol

Y LO TENGO TODO GRABADO¨- tomoyo

no puedo creer que me hallan hecho esto, porque yo? Porque les encanta burlarse de mí? Y se consideran mis amigos? No quiero que me ninguno de ustedes me vuelva a dirigir la palabra nunca más…-sakura lo decía con un acara de seriedad increíble

yo lo siento-dijo syaoran ya preocupado

la idea fue mía, lo siento-tomoyo se disculpó

no teníamos idea de que esto iba a terminar así, en serio, te lo juramos¿no es cierto?-meling

si- apoyaron eriol, harry, ron y hermione

Todos se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho, ahora ya no les parecía tan gracioso y temían que sakura nunca les fuera a dirigir la palabra

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- ahora quién se ríe? Debieron ver sus caras!

como?- preguntaban todos incrédulos

ay lo siento, es que…no puedo …parar de …reir, jajaja, fue tan divertido, es…que no me …pude contener…-sakura lloraba esta vez de la risa

ok, ok ya entendí, como nosotros te hicimos una, querías hacer lo mismo-decía hermione

TE VOY A MATAR- tomoyo estaba a punto de tirarse encima de sakura cuando ella dijo

no, lo siento lo siento, solo quería cobrarles lo que me hicieron y ya estamos pares

bueno, tienes razón, vamos arriba a ver lo que grabé-dijo tomoyo maliciosamente

Todos corrieron arriba a poner el video antes de que sakura los alcanzara y ahí se quedaron viendo la confesión de sakura a syaoran y la pobre estaba más roja que un tomate.

La noche pasó con más películas y comida y todos se durmieron sin saber que esperar de mañana que empezarían clases…

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

A/N: este es mi primer fic y acepto críticas y recomendaciones y todo lo que quieran, se que hay cosas que nada que ver pero me dicen si les gusto o no porfa…

Y una cosa, se que les va parecer tonto pero ocmo soy nueva en esto entonces no se si cobran por escribir esto y que ustedes lo lean, es que soy un poco atolondrada y no me fijo bien en algunas cosas entonces preguntaba a ver si no me podían ayudar con mi pequeño problemita?

¿Qué son optional features o support services ?


	2. OTRO DIA NORMAL

DIVERTIDOS ROMANCES

CAPITULO 2

OTRO DIA NORMAL…

hablar-

"pensar"

GRITANDO-

¨¨¨¨al rato¨¨¨¨

&/&/&mientras tanto&/&/&/&&/&/&

Eran como las cinco de la mañana y ya casi todos, menos sakura estaban levantados ( que raro, que raro) y adivinen a quien se le ocurrió hacer algo "divertido" pues, mas que obvio, a syaoran , q x cierto cojió un balde lleno de agua FRIA y se la echo todo a sakura

-AHHHHHH, PERO Q LES PASA, ESTÁN LOCOS O Q? SI ME ENFERMO VA A SER SU CULPA!- sakura parecía q iba estallar en cualquier momento

-y acaso q fue nuestra culpa, q le sucede?-decía "ofendida" Tomoyo

-nadie se refiere a ti, me tan "querida" amiga, me refiero a este anormal de pelo castaño y cara fea…-aclaró

-xq no mejor me agradece que la levanté y d una vez x todas admite que le gusto y punto, q drama…- decía syaoran q para sus adentros no podía aguantarse la risa

-en primero, no se si sea retardado y no sabe contar, pero faltan 2 hrs y media para la entrada a cases y en segundo, ¿que le hace pensar q a mi me gusta ud? Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre el planeta…-guau q discurso el de sakura…

ok, ok, sakura, cámbiate mientras bajamos a hacer el desayuno, todos y me refiero a TODOS, abajo, syaoran, no te hagas el ignorante, se que escucho, ya muevase, no tenemos medio siglo…-tomoyo hizo a todos sacados de la habitación

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨despuúes de un rato¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

sakura bajó a desayunar con los demás y después de eso todos se cambiaron y ya faltaba media hora para clases así q todos se fueron en la limosina de Tomoyo, bueno, casi todos, xq nadie se daba cuenta (un poco ignorantes los otros) sakura y Tomoyo estaban todavía en la casa y Tomoyo quería aprovechar xq como era primer dia de clases, queria q sakura c viera "especial"

para ahorrarles todo el cuento la cosa es que todos se fueron al cole y Tomoyo se quedo preparando a sakura

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´´en el cole¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo llegó un minuto antes de que tocaran

adonde andaba? Y sakura?.meiling preguntaba

ya verás, ya verás…-tomoyo

Tocaron y llegó la profe

hoy tenemos cuatro estudiantes nuevos, dijo señalando a los cuatro parados ahí en frente de todos, Harry, Ron y Hermione vienen de Londres y Josh (pelo macho, buen cuerpo, buena sonrisa, alto y buen gusto x la ropa) viene de Europa, espero que los traten bn-

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos y a varias de las muchachas casi se les caía la baba x Josh (dios, no saben disimular o q?) y pocas veían a Harry y Ron, justo entonces, Sakura entró y sin culpa calló encima de Josh y todos estaban riéndose. Sakura tenía una minifalda negra y un a camisa con tirantes negra, medias blancas y converse negras, se veía bn. Ella se quitó de encima de Josh

lo siento mucho, es que venía corriendo y…-

no te preocupes, no me pasó nada…-Josh

bueno Kinomoto, tarde y golpeó a un nuevo estudiante, vaya manera de empezar el año, como castigo, irá a enseñarle todo el colegio a Josh y él se sentara delante suyo de ahora en adelante- dijo la profe q x cierto c llama Kaho

bn x mi, no hay problema- decía sakura aliviada

Las dos lecciones de clase pasaron rápido y el recreo llegó, sakura llevó a pasear a Josh x el cole

y como te llamas-josh

sakura Kinomoto, josh, -sakura

flor de cerezo-murmuró josh

que?- Sakura

no nada y como te va, q has hecho?-josh

sakura le contó todo lo de sus amigos, de hecho fue adonde estaban ellos

estos son, tomoyo, meiling, syaoran, harry, hermione, ron y eriol-dijo apuntando a cada uno

gusto en conocerlos a todos-dijo josh cortésmente

lo mismo aquí-dijeron todos

guau sakura hoy andas muy guapa..dijo syaoran sarcásticamente

te gusta? Es especialmente para ti.- dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy sexy, obvio q fue broma…

syaoran parecía un tomate, no sabía que con decir eso iba pasar eso

guau, parece q son novios- dijo josh "¿decepcionado?"

nada que ver, lo quiero mucho y todo pero nada que ver-dijo sakura como lo más normal del mundo y ahora era syaoran el "¿decepcionado?"

El resto del día o mejor dicho de las clases, fue algo rápido y a la salida de clases josh hablaba con sakura en la parte de atrás del cole

Después de toda un rato, Josh se acercó a sakura y de un pronto a otro la besó y al principio sakura no quería pero poco a poco fue devolviendo el beso y eso duró como un minuto, cuando se apartaron… sakura no soportaba el sonrojo y josh solo sonreia

se que es pronto, pero, quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó josh tímido

sakura no sabía, desde cuando devolvía el beso a la primera vez, q le atraía tanto de este chico que la hacía aceptar todo, tal vez esta era una excepción y la debía aceptar

claro, me encantaría-dijo ella contenta y se volvieron a besar

lo q ninguno sabía era que había un cierto chico de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos color ámbar los veía desde la distancia MUY triste se podría decir y se quedó callado sin hacer ruido, tal vez así sakura no lo notaría, como casi nunca lo había hecho…

al separarse de nuevo, se despidieron y cada uno se fue x su camino, bueno sakura ya no se veía pero josh seguía en donde esperaba como esperando a alguien, definitivamente, xq más tarde llegó otro chico de unos 18 años ocn pelo negro en picos y bastante atractivo

y q tal?-preguntó él

q crees bryan? Ya tengo novia y su nombre es sakura kinomoto-dijo josh como si no fuera nada, (q raro no? Y la timidez de hace rato?)

y cuando va durar esta, una semana?-preguntó bryan como si fuera algo obvio

no lo sé, creo que esta si me gusta bastante esta vez lo decía pensativo

no creo, has dicho esa frase como unas cinco mil veces con todas las otras doñas y ninguna dura mucho- dijo bryan

pero las otras eran unas perras, en cambio, esta es como muy, como decirlo, inocente?- decía josh dubitativo

eso lo vamos a ver, preséntemela y yo le digo si vale la pena-bryan

se la voy a presentar pero no creo que me importe TU opinión- apuntó josh

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Sakura se tiró en su cama cuando llegó a la casa y comenzó a meditar sobre josh, apenas lo conocía hoy y ya era su novia, no era una perra o si? No, nada que ver, josh es lindo y amable y además, esto es solo un intento, no es nada decisivo y josh lo sabe bn, creo (la imagen de syaoran cruzó su mente) xq piensas en él? Lo quieres ocmo amigo, como amigo nada más, entonces xq siento esto? Será que me gusta? Tal vez, él nunca me ha hecho caso y tal vez busqué eso en josh, espero poder encontrarlo…

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Mientras estos dos se entretenían en su conversación, Syaoran planeaba como decirlo a sakura en frente de josh o algo así para que ella se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que era él, syaoran sabía que tal vez no se lo tomaría muy bien, pero a él le gustaba sakura y punto, no había discusión……. Obvio no sabía lo equivocado que estaba…

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Notas de la autora

Para aclarar cualquier cosa, las parejas son

SAKURA Y SYAORAN (OBIO)

TOMOYO Y ERIOL (OBIO TBN)

MEILING Y RON

HARRY Y HERMIONE

Por si uso palabras q no entienden, tal vez sean estas

UD: usted

TBN: también

Q: que

D: de

C: se

S: es

BN: bien

ND: nada

X: por

XQ: porque

HRS: horas

DOÑAS: muchachas, chicas o como quieran llamarlas

PERRAS: chicas o muchachas que andan con medio mundo

APRETARSE: besarse apasionadamente

DESPICHE: desorden

MIERDA: manda q no sepan q s esto

VARAS: cosas

PICHAZO: golpe o mucho

AVISENME SI CREEN QUE USO MUY MAL VOCABULARIO Y A VER SI LO REDUZCO.

Y a veces la mayoría de algunas partes son sarcásticas, avísenme si no entienden algo para aclararlo

Y creo q notan que mi lenguaje es como que un poco, medio malhablado pero, ya entienden…

Y de nuevo, acepto, todo, criticas, lo q sea, mejor si son cosas buenas…

Y se que hago que syaoran parezca medio malillo pero más adelante van a saber xq…

Edades:

TODOS LOS HOMBRES TIENEN 17 Y LAS MUJERES TIENEN 16


End file.
